


You're worth more than gold

by Ace_of_Spades_11



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deaf Character, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Muteness, Party, Sexual Content, Siblings, Suicide Attempt, Teenagers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Spades_11/pseuds/Ace_of_Spades_11
Summary: Techno, a deaf student, soon meets Dream, a mute student. Both grow up together and go through some changes, some for the better and others for the worse.---Standard warnings go here, don't come for me if you don't like this. Anyways, if you're in a certain discord server you may have read some of this, some of the first... third?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 361





	You're worth more than gold

**Author's Note:**

> I have the TWs in the tags, enjoy reading.

It was raining outside. A somewhat sad sight for Techno. He never enjoyed the rain. It wasn't because he didn't want to ruin his clothes, or because it was distracting. In fact, he rarely noticed it rain while he was indoors, like he is now.

No, the sight of the raindrops hitting the classroom window just reminded him that he couldn't hear it.

Techno knew what it sounded like, he went completely deaf at the age of 10, after 9 years of slowly losing his hearing, but knowing what it sounded like didn't change his opinion. It's been 5 years since he last heard that sound, but it was something his brain held on to.

He's forgotten what most sounds are like by now.

It took a nudge from another student by the name of Skeppy for him to snap out of his thoughts, realizing the teacher was speaking. He wrote a simple 'thanks' on a whiteboard used to communicate easier, he could talk but the students labelled him the "quiet" kid anyways and everyone assumed he couldn't.

Skeppy nodded and gave a thumbs up before turning around and looking at the teacher. The teacher was speaking, and Techno simply watched and figured out what he could. 

The school never bothered to give him a translator, saying it was costly and he didn't need one, that he probably didn't even know sign language despite him spending 2 years using sign language at home and with his family, spending all his time he wasn't at school either learning it or practicing.

But he could figure some things out, a new student was in this class, maybe he was transferred here from another class, maybe he's completely new to the school. That didn't catch Techno's attention.

What did is that this new kid had a whiteboard too. Just like Techno did, despite the school never going them to most students.

The teacher talked for a bit longer, the new student seemed happy just to be in the room. Techno, usually off in his own world whenever he was in a classroom, was paying attention for once.

Skeppy, sitting in front of him, turned around gave him a knowing smile then turned back to the teacher. 

...Was Techno maybe paying a bit too much attention to what was happening? He rarely did pay attention in class and Skeppy noticed… 

No, he's just overthinking it.

Techno had begun to be thrown back into his thoughts before he realized the new student was writing something. He then passed his whiteboard to the teacher, who likely read it to the class. 

Skeppy, being Techno's closest thing to a friend, wrote down some important bits for Techno to know. He was grateful anyone even considered him, thanking Skeppy for helping him.

So Techno had learned 3 things about the new student. 1, his name was Dream, 2, he liked sports and video games, and 3, he was mute. 

With Techno's questions answered, he went back to looking out the window, before being nudged by a student. For a moment he was confused, no one sat next to him because they didn't want to bother with the extra steps for communication. He would have assumed it was Skeppy, but he was facing the teacher.

Looking next to him he saw the new student, Dream, greeting him with a smile and a wave before writing something down.

'Hi! The teacher wanted me to sit here. I hope you don't mind me writing everything down! It's nice to meet you!' 

Techno simply gave a small smile before taking his own whiteboard from a space under his desk and writing something down, much to Dream's surprise.

'No, I'm glad you're writing things down. I can't hear. It's nice to meet you as well.'

The difference between their handwriting was clear, Techno's being very neat while Dream's was definitely messier, but it wasn't like either of them cared.

'Sign language?'

The question was clear and straight to the point, despite it being easy to take in many different ways. Techno thought for a second before writing his response.

'I know it, but the teacher doesn't like anyone using it. Something about how not everyone understands it, so I'd suggest not using it here.'

Dream just stared at the teacher for a moment before writing something down.

'The people running this school seem pretty ableist to be honest. They refused to give me more than this whiteboard and said they can't help if there's any "issues related to my ability to talk in the classroom".'

Techno rolled his eyes at the mention of the school, but it wasn't like Dream was wrong. Quite the opposite, actually.

'Yeah, they refuse to give me a translator so I get it. We're in a small town though so I guess most adults don't care about people like us.'

Dream looked at the teacher then back at his whiteboard before writing his response.

'Is that illegal? It should be illegal.'

'I'm pretty sure it's illegal but not much I can do about it anyways.'

Dream was about to write his response as Techno erased his when the teacher had walked up to them and taken their whiteboards.

"There shall be no useless chatting in my classroom. Detention for both of you! For talking in my class!" She said, but it wasn't like Techno could hear it. She walked off and returned to focusing on teaching something that looked like math.

Dream glared at her for a few seconds before just using sign language to communicate.

'Translation, she called our talking 'useless chatting' then gave us detention for talking in class.'

Techno sighed as he glared at the teacher as well.

'She really didn't think anything about that through, did she?'

'Of course not, this required 3 brain cells and she doesn't even have 1.'

They both smiled as they spent the rest of the day chatting, the school putting them in the same classes (according to a much nicer teacher, they didn't want to burden more teachers with the responsibility of watching them than they had to). 

Detention was spent in a classroom during their lunch, with a teacher who was on his phone and the two continuing to chat until the bell rang.

When the school was over, they left with the promise of meeting up the next morning before classes. 

Techno sighed as his twin brother, Wilbur, walked up to him after waving away his other friends. Wilbur smiled and signed to him as they began their walk home. Puddles were left behind from the rain from that morning, but the clouds had left to reveal the warm sun.

'Someone seems happy today.'

Techno sighed in annoyance, his mood wasn't ruined and he felt like nothing could ruin it, but Wilbur definitely came close.

'Shut up.'

Wilbur laughed as he responded, another sound Techno was able to remember pretty well.

'Will you at least tell me and dad why you're so happy when we get home? You can exclude Tommy if you want!'

Techno paused for a moment to think about it. On one hand, he almost didn't want to tell them about it so he could focus on schoolwork. On the other hand, this was a rare day where his mind didn't focus only on schoolwork or whatever greek myth he read that week. 

'I'll tell you guys if you make sure Tommy stays as far away from me as possible for a week.'

'It's a deal.'

When Techno told Wilbur and Phil about the day's events, they both smiled and quickly and excitedly signed their responses.

'My brother has a friend! After being a shut in your entire life you finally made a friend!'

Phil sighed.

'Wilbur, don't be rude. Though I'm glad you've made a friend, Techno. I hope we can meet him soon, he seems like a nice kid.'

\---

As 2 years pass, there's changes noticed in both of them, them both 16 years old and in high school now. 

Techno's spent more time outside, dying his long hair pink and starting to wear it in a braid. Dream gave him a training sword similar to his own the day Techno turned 15 which started their shared interest in swords and sword fighting.

Dream picked up on Techno's love for greek mythology, beginning to read it himself and the two often talked about what myths they've been reading, or who they've been researching.

Neither of them attended actual sword fighting classes and enjoyed using their practice swords to fight each other or the makeshift dummies made from cloth bags, leaves and tree branches.

School was about as horrible as it was when they first met, the teachers never cared enough to give them the support they actually needed, other students would pity them or make fun of them.

They didn't care though, they were happy to be friends with each other. It was enough for them to get through the day.

A day like today was normal for them, them both sitting on a tree together, after they fought with the dummies then each other. Neither of them would sign or write anything, usually content to watch the world around them. Occasionally they would have a conversation.

One just like today's.

'Hey, Techno? Do you know anything about what love is like? Romantic love. Not platonic?''

Techno had to pause to think about the rather… cliche and odd question.

'Weird question to ask. I guess I don't though, I've never thought about it. Why are you asking?'

Dream took a few moments to think about it.

'I read about Achilles and Patrocles most recently. I like to think they were in love. But I guess not everyone agrees with me.'

Techno took a moment to recall exactly what he was talking about. Then he remembered. Patrocles had died, his killer believing he was Achilles, and the real Achilles had killed his murderer and dragged his body around for days. A sad myth, yes, but never one he cared for.

'It's a nice thought. I never really thought about it. I've never cared much for that sort of thing.' 

Dream paused and sighed.

'I mean, best to think about it now before we're adults, right?'

Techno paused for a few moments before signing his response.

'I don't think I want to be an adult.'

'I don't either.'

They both sat, completely unmoving and neither wanting to break eye contact. Techno took the time to look at his eyes, the deep forest green seeming more vibrant than ever. Dream was doing the same thing, looking into the other's blood red eyes. 

Almost unknowingly, Techno brought a hand up to Dream's face, his thumb brushing against some of his many freckles. He'd never noticed them before. He'd never taken the time to look at the other the way they both were right now.

Techno was the first to move and pull away, jumping off the tree branch and hitting the soft earth below, perfectly unharmed. Dream soon followed him.

'We really should be heading back now. Philza won't want us staying out too late.'

Dream nodded, face slightly red from what had just happened, but trying his best to ignore the burning feeling.

'Yeah. Can I stay over tonight?'

'You don't even have to ask anymore Dream. You know Phil always makes enough dinner for you too, whenever you come over.'

'Yeah but your family is nice.'

'Yeah. Tell me all about that when you're complaining about Tommy.'

'Hey, he's nice too. …Sometimes.'

'Right.'

Dream paused for a moment before a grin spread across his face.

'I'll race you there!'

Techno couldn't even sign his response before Dream took off running, Techno not far behind. 

They tied. They always do.

\---

18 years old, yet neither knew how they ended up in this situation, them both touching each other and pressing together as if their lives depended on it.

Well, that wasn't a complete lie. It was Dream's fault.

'Techno, we should go to this party. Please? We've never been to one. And we're graduating soon.'

Dream had practically begged the other for days before Techno reluctantly agreed. It made Dream happy, and that's what mattered.

So they showed up to the party. Both didn't know what to expect, though at some point Dream signed to him they had the music far too loud and that Techno would probably cringe at it. Techno agreed, after they both did a quick google search to learn what the lyrics were.

Of course, at any party with a bunch of teenagers, all about to graduate, there was bound to be alcohol. Techno and Dream never touched the stuff, except for one time Dream had a sip on a dare and nearly coughed it out.

All Techno knew about it is that it could burn.

The common cliche in every highschool party happened. Of course it did.

Someone spiked the punch.

Now, Techno doesn't understand the appeal of such a stupid prank. It doesn't do anything but make it taste a bit odd and make highschoolers get drunk, causing slight chaos.

Maybe it would get some kid who snuck out of the house in trouble, other than that he doesn't see the appeal.

They both just were vaguely aware it was spiked, yet kept drinking until both were far past the point of tipsy.

Somehow that led them both here, in one of the many empty bedrooms (seriously, whoever owned this house must be rich) and Dream pinning Techno to a wall.

Neither cared much for any consequences. It was almost like they didn't think anything would leave this room, no memories or thoughts.

So as Dream kissed Techno, over and over again, they both found themselves letting things escalate.

Neither cared to back away, letting a red, burning heat consume them both.

\---

20 years old, both in university, yet neither have talked since that day when they were 18.

They didn't mean to drift apart. They didn't mean for any of this to happen. But avoiding glances and conversations turned into completely avoiding each other altogether. Ignored messages and calls meant only to get his attention soon piled up, before messages simply weren't sent and calls had stopped entirely.

Dream had found himself new friends, a new family to consider his. George and Sapnap. He became friends with BadBoyHalo and Skeppy, he practically adopted a 15 year old named Tubbo, who was like his brother.

Nowadays, he only saw Dream occasionally drive Tubbo to their house so he could visit Tommy.

After all, if Dream and Techno once had something, it was gone. Because Dream was dating George now.

...So what if it left Techno a miserable mess. He didn't care. Techno couldn't care.

Because while Dream recovered, Techno never could. He stayed in his room all day, lost all his interest in sword fighting and greek mythology. He could hardly attend his high school, and he's at the point where he may drop out of college.

He couldn't make new friends, no one wanted to bother with the extra steps to communicate with someone like him. He had the support he needed in a classroom now, but he didn't have any support for his mental health.

And he couldn't hear anything but his own thoughts. Trapped in his own mind, rarely speaking from years of his classmates ignoring him.

Today was just the day he broke, seeing Dream and George having everything Techno slowly realized he'd wanted, only to know he'd realized too late. He couldn't find his friends.

Hell, Wilbur and Tommy had moved away the day before, Philza had just left to follow then. He was abandoned here, in this empty, lonely house, no one else to give it a sense of life.

There was no scent of a baking pie wafting through the house, he couldn't see Tommy barging into every room or Wilbur playing a guitar with such skill, even if he couldn't hear it, he could appreciate it. There weren't any warm meals, and Philza wouldn't be knitting any new blankets.

He wouldn't have anything left. Nothing he would live for. Nothing he would die for.

With a shaking hand, he scrolled through his messages before reaching Dream's. And he sent a message.

He smiled as he looked at the rope he'd hung from the ceiling.

Techno was glad he didn't have any lingering regrets.

…crash

Thud.

\---

Dream had stared down at his phone in complete and utter shock. His thoughts raced in excitement, in joy, only to freeze when he read the message itself.

Technoblade had messaged him. And it was the most horrible thing he'd seen.

'Heya Dreamie. If you're reading this, I guess I really am weak and decided it's all over. I don't even know where I want to start. I guess I'm sorry? I ignored you for a while and never did try to meet you again.

I lost interest in greek mythology, but one myth stuck in my mind. You asked me about it, remember? Achilles and Patrocles? It really is a nice thought to think they were in love.

I don't know if they are or not. But I don't know what better way to say it took me 2 years to realize how much I loved you. I know you don't love me back. You have George now. Right?

I'm jealous of what you both have. I hope he treats you well. I hope he makes you happy. I also wish I could have taken his place, received your love and loved you just as much back. But those are the selfish wishes. 

More importantly, if you're happy, I'll be happy.

I'm not a religious man Dream, we both know this. But whatever God is out there won't treat me kindly. If there is a heaven, I won't be there.

But I know you will be. You're such a kind soul, how couldn't you? Even in a theoretical afterlife, we wouldn't be able to meet again.

Fuck, running out of space. I guess this is a goodbye then.

I love you, Dream. You're worth more than gold to me.

Thank you.'

Dream had finished reading, tears beginning to fall down his face as he sprinted towards his car and sped off to Techno's house.

Upon looking around, it was incredibly empty, but he had more important goals in mind as he bursted into Techno's room, kicking down the door, making a crashing sound.

Techno's eyes widened in surprise and shock as Dream hugged him, then both falling onto his bed with a thud.

It took a few minutes before Dream would pull away, tears running down his face.

'Dream.. why are you here?'

'You idiot… Don't scare me like that. Me and George broke up a week ago, we agreed everything was better as friends and we had our eyes on different people.'

'He.. likes someone else? You like someone else?'

'He likes Sapnap, he just wasn't sure how to approach him. And I love you, idiot. I've spent hours every day staring at my phone and reading greek mythology so it could remind me of you.'

'Dream.. I'm sorry. I really am. Guess I really should improve on communication.'

'No, I should too. Come on, let's clean this up.'

So with a heavy set feeling in the air, but they both just cleaned the room of any evidence of the suicide attempt, they both soon ended up hugging on his bed.

Techno had to spend a lot of time gathering courage for what he'd do next.

'Hey, Dream..?'

'Yes?'

Techno smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, you nerd."

Though he couldn't hear his own voice, Dream blushed and clearly what had happened made him flustered.

'You.. never spoke to me before. That's new.'

'I never did it often anyways.'

'Do it more. It was nice to hear your voice. Only if you're comfortable though.'

Techno had to think for a bit before responding.

'Sometimes. I'll speak more often though at least.'

They both smiled as they tangled together and just cuddled, texting each other if they wanted to talk, them soon both falling asleep. Through text, they'd made promises to each other. 

More communication, more moments like this where they hugged and cuddled, and a therapist for Techno.

Yet both fell asleep, content and feeling loved.

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH SO I WAS GONNA END THIS REAL DIFFERENTLY. I WANTED TO DO ANGST REALLY BAD BUT I DIDN'T ARE Y'ALL PROUD???


End file.
